Another Bree
by 100gamesvictor
Summary: This is as if Bree fell for Raoul. Also, two visitors visit Victoria and convince her to get involved with the army activity.
1. Chapter 1

"Bree, what should we say when we get back?" Diego questioned. I had to think this over. On one hand, we can't tell anyone about the sun. That means that we can't say we were searching throughout the day. On the other hand, how could we survive if the sun burned us?

"How about we say we were in an underwater cave all day? This way it looks like we weren't here, but we weren't in the sun," I suggest. I think that the plan will work. However, I want Diego's opinion before we proceed.

"Alright. But let's make the cave have air in it so we could talk. That way I'll have a reason to talk to you while we're here." His eyes are gleaming at the idea. I smile at him. He's right of course. I nod.

"Good. Let's go." We walk into the basement of the new house. It's dimly lit and the walls are gray. The paint is peeling and the wood on the ceiling is shooting out in all different directions. However, I don't think that a human would have noticed it.

Inside the basement, there thirteen vampires sitting around. Sadly, Raoul and his gang are six of them.

"Hey look. Diego's back. Riley will be so happy. He was devastated when he thought that you were killed." I grind my teeth together. Raoul is big and tough, and he terrifies. His black curly hair is the shade of the fur on a black bear. His pale skin has a slight olive tint that looks odd with his chalky pallor. He looks about 5'10" and is slim but strong. His eyes are like walnuts but crimson red. His eyebrows are about three shades lighter than his hair. Like all vampires, his face is angular and there is a glint in his eyes that lets you know that he's a troublemaker.

"What do you want Raoul? I thought that you'd be out hunting. Isn't that what you do? Get us all in trouble with Riley because of your inability to control yourself."

This worries me. Diego is pushing it. There is no need to insult him. He'd better understand that, if he gets in a fight, that I'm not going to help him out. This is his problem.

"Watch it punk. I might just have to teach you a lesson," Raoul says. He steps forward and raises his fist. Three members of his gang step forward to back him up. I turn my head to see if Freaky Fred is there. Like always, he's sitting on a couch that he has to himself. I walk in that direction, always keeping one eye on the members of Raoul's gang that weren't backing him up, afraid that they'd pull her back.

"Hey, where are you going?" I'm surprised to find that it was Raoul that grabbed my hand and said that. I notice something in his eyes. There's something in his eyes that disappears before I can place it. However, the first thought that comes to my head when I think about it is…_Longing_? That makes no sense.

"I am going to sit down. This isn't my fight. I'm not going to help either side. Raoul, I don't think that you know my name, and I was stuck in an underwater cave with Diego for an entire day. He may have saved my life, but I have no loyalties to him." With that, I yank my arm out of his hand and I walk away.

The couch is empty. I'm used to it though. With Freaky Fred sitting there, no one wants to sit in the same room, let alone the same couch. However, I'm used to it.

The confrontation seems to have dissipated. Diego is listening to his music and lip syncing the lyrics. I turn my head and see Raoul staring at me. I realize that I was right before. Longing is definitely on his face.

Then, Riley comes down the stairs. I didn't notice that the rest of the vampires had come down over the past couple minutes.

"Diego? I thought that you'd died how'd you survive?"

"I was late cleaning up after some of Riley's gang. It took a little longer than I expected. I had a newbie with me so we went to an underwater cave that I had. We stayed there until it was dark. Then, we went searching for you. It took us a while, but we did find you."

Riley smiled. "That's good. We need someone to teach the newbies how to behave. Don't cut it so close next time, okay?"

Diego nodded. "Of course not. Sorry for worrying you"

Time seemed to drag on after that. I took out one of the books I got. The books were opened, but I wasn't soaking anything in. Why did Raoul stare at me? It made no sense. Why would he care about me?

I spent the entire day alternating glances between Diego, my book, and Raoul. Diego is continuing to ignore me. What I did I will never know. On the other hand, Raoul keeps staring at me. This keeps up for the entire day.

When its dark out, Riley says "Alright. Dean, Warren, Sarah, Sapphire, Jen, Marty, Diego, and Fred." With that, he walks out of the room. He must be in a real hurry to see her.

When he's definitely a good distance away, almost everyone else gets out to hunt. I stay behind and so does one other, Raoul. Now that we're alone, he comes over to sit next to me.

"Hi Bree," he says. I stare wide eyed. One, he's never seemed so nice. Two, he knew my name. I don't know why that affects me so much, but it does.

"Hi Raoul. How are you?" I ask kindly. If he'll be nice, then so will I. I look into his eyes. There's a kindness there that I've never seen before. He looks as if he's happy.

"So, what are you reading?" he asks awkwardly.

"Nothing really. I'm really bored. There's nothing to do." I don't know why I'm telling him all of this. He obviously doesn't care.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. There's no way that I'll be able to live here for very long."

I smile. "I know exactly what you mean. How I survived three months I'll never know."

He grins at me. His smile is amazing. "You're only three months old? I'm nine months old and you act more mature than me. How do you do it?"

"It just comes naturally. I don't know how I do it," I say honestly.

"Maybe you're unique. There's so much we don't know about vampires that is out there. You may be different from the rest of us."

I am outright grinning now. "Actually, you're special. Diego told me that he overheard Riley on the phone with her once. Apparently, some vampires can do things that other vampires can't do. Some can read minds. Others can see the future. It's all about what you were good at as a human. Fred for example, he's disgusting."

"That's definitely true."  
>"I know, but it's all in our heads though. He makes us disgusted at the thought of him. It's just an illusion."<p>

"You said I'm special. What can I do?"

"Riley said that there's a magnetic quality about you. You draw people in and make them think you're their leader. But it only works on those who are weak minded."

This makes him laugh. "So that's why I'm in charge of a gang of buffoons."

This makes me laugh. I never thought that I would have such a good time with Raoul.

Then, to top it all off, he leans down and kisses me. It's soft at first. However, I interlace my fingers through his hair and pull him closer. The kiss is passionate and lasts a long time. Or it could have been seconds. Time just seemed to stop. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, or years might have passed and we wouldn't have noticed.

However, sadly, we eventually broke apart. He grabbed my hands and held them. He is absolutely beaming. "That was the best kiss in history." All I can do is smile and nod.

"Say something, Bree."

"All I can think about is how amazing a kisser you are."

He chuckles and says "I live to please."

I giggle. "I bet you do. Now why don't you tell me what makes me so special that the great and almighty Raoul would take an interest."

This makes him crack up. "It's your whole personality, Bree. You're smart, funny, and you make me feel like I don't have to hide who I am. I know I can be a bastard to everyone, but this is the real me. This is the person that I really am. You bring him out of hiding." His eyes are twinkling. "Now why don't you tell me what makes the most amazing girl on the planet want to be with me."

I snort. "The heart wants what the heart wants. You have nothing to give me except a bunch of fights, but I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

"You lived your life without me before."

I stare at him. "Yes I did. However, I meant to say that, now that you are in my life, I can't live without you. You are the best thing that has happened to me as a vampire and as a human. My life sucked as a human. It sucked as a vampire until today."

"The same goes for me. You are making my life worth living. I have an eternity, and I only want to spend it with you. No one else is worth it." I smile at him.

Then, all the others start coming back. Diego is, sadly, first. He sees us holding hands and his eyes widen. The, his brow furrows and his nostrils flare. His lips pull back into a snarl and his fingers rake into claws.

He doesn't do anything, however, because Kevin and Spider-man come in. They see Raoul and walk over smiling. However, they notice our interlaced hands and stop dead in their tracks. Their eyes widen and their jaws drop.

Pretty soon, everyone has come in. Now all that's left is for Riley to come back.

When he comes in, he is quickly followed by three others. The first is a guy with chin length chocolate brown hair. He is about 5'9" and skinny. The second is a girl with hair that falls to the middle of her back in waves that is the color of golden sand. She has an hourglass figure and is about 5'6". The third is her. She has elbow length red hair the color of red velvet with strands of burgundy in as well as copper. She looks and moves with a strangely feline like quality. The boy and blond girl both have wide eyes. However, where the boy is calculating, the girl is caring. This you can simply tell by looking at them. The redhead has fierce eyes that tell you 'if you try to kill me, you will die.'

"Alright guys. I have some people to introduce. This is Sean. The blond one is his mate Holly. Finally, there is your creator Victoria." He is smiling when he says her name. It looks similar, though not exactly like, how Raoul looks at me. I wonder if they are mates.

Victoria steps forward. "Listen up," her voice is strangely high pitched and childlike. "From now on, none of you will be spending your day doing anything but training. There is a fight coming and you all need to be ready. Sean and Holly here will help me teach you. Let them demonstrate. Create a space."

Kevin and Spider-man (who Raoul told me is named Casey) move all of the furniture to the side. Then, Sean and Holly step into the cleared space. There are vampires lining the walls waiting to see the fight. I thought it strange for mates to attack each other. If it is anywhere near as strong as what I feel for Raoul, then it makes no sense. However, I sit next to Raoul with my head on his shoulder and watch.

"Ready, Holls?" Sean says in a silky yet assertive purr.

"Bring it," Holly says in a high soprano southern voice.

Sean suddenly charges his mate. Just before he reaches her, she pushes her hand out, palm in front, and hits Sean right in the chest. He is sent flying backwards, but he uses his right hand to do a backflip and lands on his feet.

Holly comes charging at him, right fist raised. He grabs her fist in his right hand. He lets go and squats to the ground and does a sweep kick with his left foot to knock her to the ground. Then, he's on top of her. He is kneeling on her thighs and is pushing her arms down.

You'd think that one of them would be angry, but, when he lets go, she leans up and they kiss. They separate, but the smiles they had on the entire time they were fighting never leave their faces. This makes me think that they weren't even using a fraction of their skill.

Victoria steps forward again. "Did you all see what they were doing? You need to learn to fight and the four of us are going to teach you. Do you have anything to add Sean?"

"Just that no one of your fights will be similar to the two of us fighting. We've been together for a century. We know how the other one thinks and how they fight. You won't fight as well against someone unless you know them as well as we know each other."

Sean steps up and says "Why don't we have you," he points to Raoul "come up and see what you can do against Holly." Raoul looks at me as he gets up and walks to the center. Sean takes his seat.

"Holly will have him on the ground within thirty seconds," he mutters under his breath.

I lean towards him and whisper "I wouldn't be too sure of that. Raoul is the toughest one of us here. He is really strong."

"That may be true. However, Raoul has strength, but Holly has experience. She will destroy him."

Then, the fight starts. Raoul charges toward Holly. He is going slightly from the side, anticipating her trying to block him like she did Sean. However, when he is close enough to touch, she runs around in a half circle and grabs his shoulders from behind. Then, she spins him around and pushes him into the wall, never letting go of his shoulders. When he hits the wall, she puts her teeth to his throat and says "Game over."

She turns around and Sean goes out to hug her.

I look around the room. The other vampires besides Victoria are all staring wide eyed. Raoul was the strongest fighter among us. No one has ever see him lose. It is actually quite terrifying to think that people out there are so strong.

Raoul comes back over and sits down again.

"Sweetie, don't worry about it. Sean was saying that she's been fighting for a long time. Of course she'll naturally be a better fighter than any of us. She could probably take all of us on at once."

He looks at me. "I've just never looked like that much of an idiot. You must want to laugh at me."

"If anything, I want to do this." I leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Hem hem" We break apart to see that it was Holly that fake coughed. "Let's get back to work."

One by one everyone went up against Sean or Holly. Every time, they lost. Finally, I had to go. I was the last of the first cycle. Sadly, I had to face Sean.

Over the time that I was watching them, I noticed that Sean is the better fighter, but that people fear Holly more. This is because Sean avoids the head on approach at all costs. He always has a back-up plan ad makes you think that he isn't the threat.

Holly, on the other hand, is decisive, yet doesn't like to fight. She is the more straightforward of the two and ends the fight as quickly as possible. This makes people think that she is more dangerous than her mate, which she isn't.

"Ready?"

"Ready," I say shakily.

Sean charges at me. However, I know his style well enough to know that he is going to swiftly change directions and come from the left. That being said, I wait for him to get closer before turning to the left and punching where I knew he would be. He goes flying towards the wall. However, I don't give him a chance to land because I run at him in the air. I squat down and do the sweep kick that he used against Holly, knowing that he would try to use his hand as leverage for a backflip.

It works and Sean falls to the ground. I push his arms down and hold him there.

"Not bad, Bree. But not good enough." I narrow my eyes. I can feel his arms squirming. I'm too strong for him to move.

Suddenly, he spits in my eyes. The venom burns my eyes and clouds my vision. I cry out in pain and lift my hands to my eyes. Sean uses this as an opportunity to push me down and bite my neck.

I hear a low snarl and immediately know that it was Raoul

Then, my sight clears up. I see Sean standing in front of everyone. "Your venom is your greatest tool. It doesn't even need to get in the eyes. If it touches the skin it will burn. The only part of your body besides the mouth that is able to heal from the venom is the eyes. Your eyes have venom in them that protects them. This venom breaks down the venom in the mouth and heals your eyes."

Sean scans the crowd and glares at Raoul. Then, he says "Raoul, come with me." Raoul stays where he was. "Come!"

This time, Raoul follows him out. I start shaking in my seat. My teeth start chattering and I start tapping my fingers.

"Hi." I look up and see Holly. There's a smile on her face.

"Hi Holly."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that after what Sean did to me, I don't want Raoul anywhere near him. Honestly, I don't know how you can love someone so cruel."

Surprisingly, she laughs. "Sean isn't cruel. He's actually very compassionate when you get to know him. You need to understand that vampires are very competitive. When Sean gets into a fight, he goes all out. He does what he can to win. He would never hurt someone on purpose. He spit venom at you to get you off of him, and to tell everyone that their venom is a dangerous weapon."

I'm still agitated. "Why did he want to talk to Raoul?"

"Sean's special talent is that he can sense the special talents of others. He knows what any given vampire is capable of just from being inn proximity to them. However, he can also tell what us normal vampires brought over from our human lives by being near us. Sean knows that Raoul has a talent. He just wants to help Raoul develop it. There's nothing to worry about."

Just then, Raoul and Sean come down the stairs. Raoul is smiling and nodding at Sean. Holly got up and walked over to Sean as Raoul walked over to me.

He reaches me and says "You'll never guess what just happened."

"Let me try. Sean told you that he would help you develop your power."

Shock crossed his face. "How'd you know?"

I smiled. "Holly told me what was going on. I was worried that Sean would hurt you. She told me a little about Sean. It helped me relax."

Out of nowhere, he grabs me in a bear hug. "I'm so so sorry that I worried you. It was an accident."

I pull away. Hurt sets in on his features. "I'll forgive you if you kiss me." The hurt is immediately replaced by a large grin. His lips are on mine in a second. I interlace my fingers in his hair and latch my legs around his waist. He grabs my butt with both hands and lifts me up. He carries me toward the stairs and we go up into the black first floor. There we, well, I don't think that anyone wants to hear this.

We go back downstairs after everything is done. Raoul is grinning from ear to ear. I, on the other hand, am smiling shyly.

In the basement, everyone is watching a fight. Diego is going at Kristie. It is immediately apparent that Kristie is losing. Her right arm is missing, along with her left hand.

However, she still goes at him with everything that she's got. I immediately notice when she feints to the left. However, Diego doesn't seem to have picked up on the deceit. He spins to the left just as she flips over him. She lands on her feet and does a back kick that sends him flying into the wall. She takes this opportunity to run for her hand. She somehow manages to attach it before Diego goes at her again.

I realize that Diego isn't thinking clearly. He charges her head on. Kristie sees him and jumps into the air and does a tornado kick to his shoulder that pushes him into the south wall. He gets up faster this time and continues to charge head on. Kristie punches him in the gut and pushes him back with the palm of her hand. I'm surprised that there isn't a dent I the wall where he hit.

Kristie runs over to her other arm and attaches it right as Diego is about to grab her. She uses her newly attached arm to elbow him in the face while using her other hand to pull off his arm from the shoulder. When he cries in pain from losing an appendage, she turns around and bites him.

Victoria walks forward and says "Very well done Kristie. You are an excellent fighter. I especially liked it when you feinted to the left and flipped overhead, kicked him, and grabbed your arm. Clever."

I couldn't deny she was right. That was my favorite move out of the entire fight.

I feel Raoul tug on my arm. He pulls me over to a corner and we sit down. Next up is Casey versus Danielle.

Danielle's one of the tamer vampires. She's more clearheaded. That will give her an advantage. However, she is one of the older vampires here at six months. That means that Casey at four months has more strength. However, he lacks the discipline that Danielle has. It will be an interesting fight. Another characteristic of Danielle's is that she hates fighting. She won't fight as hard as she possibly could.

When the fight begins, Casey charges Danielle. She waits until he is closer and then spins to the sides. When he is directly beside her, she elbows him in the face and does a sweep kick to knock him down. She seems to have won until Casey grabs her right hand and tears it off. He throws it to the other side of the room and kicks her in the back while she's distracted.

She goes flying. When she hits the ground, he gets up and charges her. However, he surprises me and he definitely surprises Danielle when he leaps overhead and lands behind her. He turns around and punches her in the face. Then, he pins her to the ground and bites her arm.

Once again, Victoria steps forward and says "Excellent. In a few more months, you will be ready to fight. I only hope that the rest of you learn to fight as well."

One thing that I agree with her on is that Casey is an able fighter. I never would have guessed that he was able to beat someone as clearheaded as Danielle.

Jen and Sara are up next. Jen charges Sara. However, Sara grabs her outstretched hand and spins her around. She pushes Jen up against the wall and bites her.

Victoria comes out and tells Sara she did a good job. Then, she looks at me and says "Why doesn't little Bree go up against…I don't know…Kevin."

My legs go numb. Actually, I know that it's just in my head. I mechanically walk to the center of the circle. I shake my head. I need to be focused if I want to win.

Kevin comes up to face me. He wears a smirk that tells his every thought. That does it. My vision tints red and my nostrils flare.

Suddenly, I see Kevin coming at me from the side. However, he hasn't moved yet. I also see him jumping up and kicking me in the chest. However, this entire vision is strange. I still see everything else. However, I see the vision as more of a sort of shadow of Kevin coming at me.

When Kevin really does charge, I duck out of the way and come up behind him. I tear off his arm and use it as a mallet. I see a shadow of Kevin turning around and kicking me so I jump back just as he turns around. Another shadow comes to me. I see this shadow Kevin jump up in a flip and try to land a kick on me. When he prepares to spring, I move two feet to the left. This puts Kevin off target and he falls. I use this to my advantage and grab his arm and sink my teeth into it.

Victoria stares wide eyed. She shakes off the momentary confusion and comes out again. "Well done, Bree! That was amazing! I actually need to talk to you, Raoul, Fred, Sean, and Holly. Riley, you can come too."

She leads the group of us upstairs. She takes us into the dining area and we sit down. She immediately turns to Sean. "What did you get from all of them?"

Sean doesn't hesitate to answer. "You brought the only gifted ones up. Fred, for example, makes us physically repulsed at the thought of him. When you think about him, he triggers your gag reflex. Raoul can draw people towards him. It only works on simple minded people right now. With practice, he should be able to make anyone feel drawn to him. Bree's gift I didn't notice because she never used it before. In a fight, she can predict the next moves of her opponents."

Victoria looks at me. Shockingly, there's kindness in her eyes. "That's good. You'll need all of the help you can get. Come on, let's go back down and talk to the others. We want to get all of you ready."

"Victoria?" Riley asks. She looks at him with wide, childlike eyes. "Well, I was wondering… if Sean's talent works on humans, then why don't we take some humans to Sean and he can tell us if any of them are gifted. That way, we'll only change the physically strongest and the gifted ones."

Victoria beams at him. "Riley, that's a brilliant idea! That way we can completely destroy the Cullen clan. Get right on it."

Riley nods eagerly. He gets up and goes to start planning. Victoria turns to Sean. "Can you go and see if there are any gifted humans? Save me the trouble of changing anyone who isn't useful."

"Of course." Sean gets up and walks out into the living room to prepare.

Victoria motions for the rest of us to follow her. "Actually, Sean?" Sean comes to the door. "Could you come with us? You know gifts better than anybody." Sean nods and follows.

We head down the steps into the basement. Everyone is sitting there, waiting for us to return.

Victoria goes in front of everyone and says "Okay, there are some things that I didn't tell you about vampires. However, Sean understands it better than I do. Therefore, he will explain."

Sean steps forward and says "Every vampire is different. We each think and act in a different way. Like everything else, our most prominent traits are amplified when we become a vampire. Someone who likes to learn would have an unquenchable scholarly aptitude. However, some traits are so powerful that they make a supernatural talent. This means that some vampires can do things that others can't do. Some can read minds. Others can see the future. A gift is special and should be honored. They put an edge on the vampire who has it.

In this coven, five vampires have supernatural talents. Victoria can avoid danger at all costs. Fred makes you gag at the thought of him. Bree can predict your moves in a fight before you can. Finally, I can sense the skill that others have."

Sean finishes. There is a moment of silence while the others process the information. Then, Dean says "Why do we need to know?"

Victoria answers "There's another clan of vampires that is coming to kill us all. Some of them have gifts. I want us to be ready for the inevitable fight. Now come on. We can't be careless anymore. Myself, Holly, and Riley will divide you into groups. Each group will go out once every three nights. Sean has something else to do."

With that, Sean leaves to find gifted humans. Victoria divides us into groups. I am with Raoul, Casey, Kristie, Danielle, and Diego.

We head out into the night to hunt.

We run at full speed towards Seattle. The trees fly by as we run. I see each individual twig and leaf as we run. The forest is so alive as we run through it. There are so many animals that-if you didn't have vampire vision-you would never have known existed. However, we can't get a perfect look at any of them because when they sense our presence, they run away.

In Seattle, we jump onto the roofs of the buildings. The night sky illuminates the gray concrete that makes up the buildings. On the third roof, Victoria turns to us. "Alright people. I need to teach you how to hunt."

Casey speaks up. "We already know how to hunt."  
>Victoria glares at him. Her red hair is illuminated by the night sky. It makes it look somewhat like a fire. "Do you? Then why do all of the people in Seattle know that there have been a lot of killings lately? You are leaving a trail. And that has got to stop."<p>

This silences Casey. "Alright then. Let's get started. Raoul, over there there is a hobo that nobody will miss. That is your target. Take it down."

Raoul looks over the edge and sees the hobo she's talking about. Then, he jumps down and goes for the kill. He snaps the hobo's neck before killing him.

When he's drained dry, Raoul grabs the body and takes him back up the building.

"Very good, Raoul. Now, you need to hide the body somewhere that no one will ever find it. That could be in the sound, you could bury it in the forest, or you could set the body on fire. The last one would mean that the body would need to be turned to ash."

"I'll burn it. Can I have a lighter?" Victoria hands him a lighter and he sets the body on fire. It quickly is succumbed by flames and is quickly destroyed. When the flames die down, Victoria says "Alright, next."

I go next and take down a guy that's raping a girl in an alleyway. I also take the girl. However, I don't drain her. I hide her at the base of the alleyway and head up to the others.

Victoria doesn't look pleased. "Why did you leave the girl there? Someone will find her. Go back and get her."

"I want someone to find her. I don't know who she is. She could have a family. Therefore, by leaving her alive and full of blood will divert attention to rape. That will mean that it won't be attributed to the 'serial killer.'"

Victoria smiles. "Clever. Let's finish the hunt and get out of here."

While the others hunted, I ran beside Raoul. "This is interesting isn't it?"

He shrugs. "I guess so. She's smart. I'm kind of worried about why she would want so many of us. It doesn't make any sense."

"I guess you're right. But I don't think that there's anything we can do. You need to control your gift and so do I. There's nothing we can do but sit here. If they want us to attack someone, at least they're training us now. It will make it easier for us."

We stop and he turns to me. "I love you Bree. I can't imagine my life without you. Please, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He gets down on one knee and pulls out a diamond ring.

"Where did you get this?" I ask in awe.

"When I left to spread the remains of the ashes so no one would find them. I broke into a jewelry store and took the most beautiful one. I thought it would fit the most beautiful girl."

"Yes!" I cry and hug him. When we separate, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Victoria with her hand on my shoulder.

"Congratulations you two. You look good together."

I can't help but ask "Are you with Riley?"

She laughs. "He thinks I am. However, I can't be sure about my own feelings. I thought that my mate was a vampire named James. However, Sean and Holly convinced me that he only wanted my talent. I'm trying to move past it."

My dead heart ached. "Don't worry. You will. You deserve it."

Thanks. But we had better get back. The sun's rising soon. Can you two keep a secret?" We nod so she continues. "The sun doesn't hurt us. Our skin is sort of like diamonds. It reflects light off of itself to make it seem as if we are on fire. You can't tell anyone. The only people that know are you, me, Riley, Sean, and Holly. We were waiting for all of you were past the year mark to tell you all of this."

"I already knew. I get back to one of the old hideouts with Diego and it was destroyed. We hid in a cave. However, he decided to flood the cave with sunlight. I saw what happened to us in sunlight. Then we started searching for all of you."

Raoul speaks up. "Then I have Diego one thing to be grateful for. He brought you to me."

Victoria says "Come on. Let's head back."


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria, Casey, Kristie, Danielle, Diego, Raoul, and I all run back to the hideout. The forest will forever amaze me. The little animals that scurry away as we approach. How they know that we're coming, I will never know. Their instincts are almost as good as ours.

We enter the house and run down the stairs. I notice that there is a new face. Victoria notices as well. She turns to Sean. He smiles at her and motions for her to follow him upstairs.

She turns to us. "Raoul, you and Bree come with me. The rest of you go down and practice with Riley. Holly," she says, knowing that she will hear "Come on."

The three of us walk upstairs and are met by Holly a sixteenth of a second later. We walk up the steps and into another room. Inside, Sean is sitting down. There is no reason for him to be sitting, but I guess that it's a force of habit.

Victoria looks at Sean. "What can she do?"

Sean smirks. "She can stimulate anyone's sense of lust. You figure out what that means."

We all took a moment to process this. Slowly, it dawn on all of us.

Holly breaks the silence. "Why would you do that?" She says it calmly, yet she is tense. In my opinion, that is more terrifying then if she would be yelling.

Sean thinks the same. His eyes widen and he says hastily "She'll be able to stop people in their tracks! The attraction is powerful enough that, once she meets you, you'll never disagree with anything she says. Plus, you can fight her gift, but it will be next to impossible if she is trying to lure you."

Victoria smirks at the idea. "So the Cullens will do anything we say. They won't want to fight her. Good job. However, I think that I need to put this grudge behind me. There's no need to make any more newborns. Out of curiosity, how did you change her so fast?"

Sean chuckles at a thought he had. "I didn't. She was already in Seattle. She said she knew you. Her name is Heidi. She said that she'll take you to Anne, whoever that is."

Victoria's face drains of all emotion. Her mouth is hanging open and her eyes are wide. Longingly, she says "Anne."

Everyone is looking at her for an explanation. Victoria sighs and says "I was born in London around the 1550. I was the second illegitimate child after Anne. We were working from an early age. Sadly, Anne was quite pretty. She was popular among the men of the house. I had bright red hair, freckles, and witchy green eyes. We got a job together at a house. She was a scullery maid and I was a kitchen drudge. We both learned how to disappear whenever we could, but my hair made it difficult for me to disappear. When I was twelve, we ran away. That wasn't a good idea because we had no references. We couldn't get jobs. Finally, Anne started working for a local pimp on the condition that I got free lodgings. Life was horrible for her. One day, she went out to get groceries and never came back. The pimp was determined that, because he lost one sister, he would make the other pay. The only good thing that came out of it was that I perfected my ability to escape.

"I got a job as a scullery maid. My life was easier there because I wasn't hit often. However, that changed when the pimp saw me getting groceries. I evaded him easily. However, I knew that he wouldn't leave me alone. I pondered leaving the city, but I wasn't sure if I could survive in the country.

"That's when Anne came back for me. She asked if I was happy. I told her all of my problems. She wasn't happy with my life. She wanted to kill the pimp, but that was only part of the problem. She knew that I needed to be stronger than those wanted to hurt me. She picked me up as if I was a rag doll and leapt out the window. Then, she got to a house and bit me.

"I woke up surrounded by beautiful women. Their names were Hilda, Mary, Anne, and Heidi. Heidi was the most beautiful. I was happy there, until the Volturi came." She paused. Sean and Holly paled, if that's possible. "They were led by Aro." Sean and Holly were wide eyed at that. "He accused us of drawing too much attention. Hilda let him read her mind. He said that the claim was true and she angrily yelled that he was a liar. She was slaughtered on the spot. Then, Jane hit each of us to stop our immediate retaliation. Aro asked if any of us would live by the law. Heidi got up and he welcomed her into the guard. I knew that the rest of us were going to die no matter what. So, I told them to run. I thought that they were all slaughtered by the Volturi. If Anne's alive, then I guess I was wrong."

Sean recovers first. "That's horrible. I understand why the Volturi did what they did, but I'm sorry that that happened to you."

Raoul looked at Victoria. "Maybe you'll feel better if you go see your sister. Let's go ask if Heidi will take you to her."


End file.
